The present invention relates to an automatic correction mechanism for correcting the month-end dates of an electronic timepiece provided with a calendar.
Conventionally, the month-end dates of the timepiece are automatically corrected by the following method: Namely, the month-end dates of 30-day months are corrected by providing a cam and a lever to discriminate between 30-day months and 31-day months, and wheels of larger reduction ratio or the like.
In this case, however, since the teeth modules of the wheels are limited to some extent, the reducing steps of the wheels should be increased in order to modulate and the number of wheels become large, whereby the assembly and production of the timepiece has become complicated. Moreover, in order to set a calendar, the winding stem should be wound several times looking at the month displaying wheel, whereby the handling of the timepiece is troublesome.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic timepiece having a motor to automatically correct the month-end dates of the calendar, wherein a counting circuit counts the signal except the normal time displaying signal and discriminates between the 30-day months and 31-day months and produces the signal to drive said motor, thereby to eliminate the above mentioned difficulty and insufficiency.